Game With A Mean Storyteller/20 Mar 2011
(7:20:22 PM) Silk: Alright! We were hunting pirates or somesuch, weren't we? (7:20:48 PM) Crowns: And we had hobos. (7:21:02 PM) Birds: We're on a boat. (7:21:10 PM) Birds: Birds is relaxing. (7:21:15 PM) Crowns: (The noob is wise enough to camp a door, but he's camping it from both sides. When the aliens come out - friendly fire ahoy!) (7:21:55 PM) Silk: D'oh. (7:21:58 PM) Silk: +() (7:24:41 PM) Crowns: Hobos on jewelwings. (7:24:53 PM) Remmon: Yes... (7:25:13 PM) Remmon: How are you going to handle the hobos getting tired? (7:25:36 PM) Crowns: I'm not. If they fall asleep on there I am going to point and laugh. (7:27:26 PM) ***Remmon checks languages for the hobos and the agatea (7:27:30 PM) Remmon: Okay, no problem. (7:28:06 PM) Remmon: The hobos come in to land when they get tired, afraid of falling off the back of a flying demon at high altitudes. (7:29:11 PM) ***Silk keeps an eye on the river. (7:29:21 PM) Silk: ~ (7:29:44 PM) Remmon: The river has a few other merchant ships on it as you slowly sail down it. (7:29:48 PM) ***Crowns thinks to himself: Wimpy hobos. Is this what hero material looks like? (7:29:55 PM) Silk: "What's the plan, if/when they show up?" (7:29:55 PM) Remmon: None of them are getting anywhere close, however (7:30:07 PM) Birds: "Kill them." (7:30:16 PM) Silk: "How, exactly?" (7:30:18 PM) ***Birds reclines under an umbrella. (7:30:23 PM) Birds: "Quickly." (7:31:27 PM) Silk: "... Okay, let me put it this way. Are you gonna magma kraken-thingy their boat before they board?" (7:33:07 PM) Birds: "I might. Depends on the circumstances." (7:34:29 PM) Silk: "... I see." (7:35:08 PM) ***Shield chills out, leaning against the rail. (7:36:16 PM) ***Crowns chills out on an agata. (7:36:28 PM) Remmon: Time passes, night falls and then goes away again. Nexus is out of sight by the next morning. (7:37:31 PM) Birds: (FFWD, if you please.) (7:37:45 PM) Crowns: Agreed. (7:38:44 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: +1wp (7:38:44 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "+1wp": (10 5 7 1). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (7:39:00 PM) Birds: All into Stigmata. Choose limb. (7:39:11 PM) Remmon: !d4 (7:39:11 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "d4": (2). Total: 2. (7:39:18 PM) Remmon: Left arm, it seems (7:39:35 PM) ***Birds suffers horrific injuries, including a withered arm. (7:39:44 PM) Birds: !exalted 3: Conviction to regain wp (7:39:44 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conviction to regain wp": (8 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:42:13 PM) Remmon: You are very convinced. (7:42:24 PM) Remmon: Time passes. 6 days of it to be precise. (7:42:44 PM) Crowns: I get the hobos to go flying again occasionally. (7:42:47 PM) Remmon: On the 6th day, when the sun comes up you find another vessel coming towards you rapidly, without any lights on it. (7:42:48 PM) Crowns: They shall become epic hobos! (7:42:54 PM) Silk: "Birds!" (7:43:08 PM) Birds: "Yes?" (7:43:19 PM) Remmon: Perception + Awareness, anyone? (7:43:25 PM) Birds: !exalted 6 (7:43:26 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled (1 7 4 7 1 8). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:43:34 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (7:43:35 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (2 6 8 2 1 5 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:43:44 PM) Silk: !exalted 6 (7:43:44 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (2 9 7 4 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (7:46:49 PM) Shield: !exalted 10 (7:46:49 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (6 5 3 5 5 7 2 10 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (7:47:29 PM) Remmon: You all see the men with bows standing on the deck of the enemy ship. (7:48:01 PM) ***Silk draws her own bow. (7:48:02 PM) Birds: "Crowns, can you fly over and make sure they're the bad guys we're after?" (7:48:26 PM) Crowns: "Maybe. I hope I don't dissuade them too badly." (7:48:30 PM) Remmon: Some of the men on the trade ship have by now noticed the other ship as well and have started shouting. The mercenaries are getting ready to fight. (7:48:54 PM) ***Crowns flies up and in an arc around the other ship, waving cheerfully. (7:49:24 PM) Remmon: The pirates see you approaching, raise their bows, nock their arrows and start firing! (7:49:34 PM) Remmon: Your defense, Crowns? (7:49:52 PM) Crowns: DDV 9? (7:50:00 PM) Remmon: Not gonna bother rolling... (7:50:16 PM) ***Crowns fleees before they suppress sufficient Compassion to shoot the agata. (7:50:33 PM) Remmon: The sky is briefly occluded by arrows, then Crowns emerges from the hail of arrows unscathed (7:51:42 PM) Crowns: "I'm not sure if they're the specific people we're looking for, but they're assholes enough that I don't care." (7:51:58 PM) Silk: "That's good enough for me." (7:52:04 PM) ***Birds stands in the center of the deck, flares with essence of Oblivion, chanting words from the tongue of the creators of the world, and sings the song of the pirates' demise. (7:52:13 PM) Crowns: "Did you see that swarm of arrows?" (7:52:17 PM) Shield: "Can't we steal their boat?" (7:52:24 PM) Remmon: The pirates object strongly and start firing arrows at your boat. (7:52:27 PM) Remmon: Everyone, defense? (7:52:30 PM) Birds: (Magma Kraken positioned to encounter their boat.) (7:52:34 PM) Silk: DDV. (7:52:42 PM) Birds: DDV 6. (7:52:45 PM) Crowns: DDV 9. (7:52:48 PM) Shield: ((DDV, unless they get mass combat bonuses. >.>)) (7:53:17 PM) Silk: DDV 6 (7:55:01 PM) ***Silk moves into cover as the arrows head over. (7:55:17 PM) Shield: ((DDV 9.)) (7:55:35 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m 7 5: Birds (7:55:35 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Birds": (7 8 9 4 8 9 9; 6 7 1 1 7 7 4; 1 7 1 3 7 10 7; 2 3 5 4 10 5 6; 8 7 9 7 4 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 3; 4; 1; 5. (7:55:42 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m 7 5: Silk (7:55:42 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Silk": (7 5 1 4 2 2 6; 7 10 3 2 7 6 1; 4 3 2 10 8 1 1; 6 8 3 10 10 8 5; 3 4 1 9 7 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 3; 2; 4; 3. (7:55:56 PM) Remmon: None of the archers get lucky enough to hit any of you. (7:55:59 PM) ***Birds dances around the arrows. (7:56:09 PM) Birds: (Casting takes 2 actions of 5 ticks.) (7:56:17 PM) Remmon: (Indeed) (7:57:07 PM) Birds: (Also, don't look directly at the vortex of abyssal essence.) (7:57:54 PM) ***Silk returns fire at the pirates (7:58:28 PM) ***Shield uses his sword as an impromptu baseball bat, and deflects the arrows right back at the pirates with huge doomswings of the flat of his blade. (7:59:03 PM) Silk: !exalted 11 7 2: Pew! (7:59:04 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Pew!": (7 4 10 4 2 4 8 7 6 3 2; 4 1 3 6 10 7 3 3 2 2 10). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 5. (7:59:27 PM) Shield: !exalted 6: Exalted always can. (7:59:28 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Exalted always can.": (10 10 2 4 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (7:59:55 PM) Remmon: Silk hits by 2, twice (8:00:27 PM) Remmon: Shield bounces a few arrows back. The first two snap, the third ends up nearly impaling his foot, then his aim improves significantly and he starts landing arrows near the other boat. (8:01:19 PM) Silk: !Exalted 5l 7 2 (8:01:19 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (5 3 7 7 2; 9 8 7 5 6). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 3. (8:01:28 PM) Remmon: Shield, hit by 4, makes a raw damage of 11l. He shoots a pirate in the eye and kills him (8:01:29 PM) Birds: (Also remember that extras don't take rolled damage, but instead aftersoak damage divided by 3.) (8:01:34 PM) Birds: (Rounded up.) (8:01:50 PM) Crowns: (7 dice instakills an extra.) (8:02:01 PM) Remmon: Indeed (8:02:24 PM) Remmon: Which means Silk shoots an extra twice and kills him, Shield returns an arrow to sender and kills the recipient (8:02:33 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m 7 5: Second volley vs Birds (8:02:33 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Second volley vs Birds": (9 1 6 8 5 2 3; 10 2 2 2 2 4 5; 8 1 8 8 6 8 2; 4 2 10 3 4 1 6; 6 5 2 7 4 1 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 1; 4; 1; 1. (8:02:36 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m 7 5: Second volley vs Silk (8:02:36 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Second volley vs Silk": (10 9 9 10 4 8 6; 3 10 4 8 10 4 3; 6 8 9 10 2 1 10; 7 5 6 1 7 9 9; 1 5 10 3 2 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5; 3; 4; 4; 2. (8:02:50 PM) Remmon: The pirates continue to miss impressively, then Magma kraken happens. (8:03:16 PM) Birds: (It arriwes 5 ticks after being cast.) (8:03:33 PM) Remmon: (Ah) (8:03:49 PM) ***Birds summons the Magma Kraken on a collision course with the pirate ship. (8:03:51 PM) Remmon: !exalted 7m 7 5: Third volley vs Silk (8:03:51 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Third volley vs Silk": (2 1 5 6 9 10 2; 7 3 2 4 9 7 3; 7 1 3 4 6 3 2; 1 9 9 8 1 9 6; 4 8 5 3 1 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 3; 1; 4; 1. (8:04:13 PM) Remmon: The pirates continue shooting and continue missing. A few of your ship's crewmen are injured and down by now. (8:04:14 PM) ***Silk is hardly even trying to dodge anymore. (8:04:39 PM) Remmon: Then the magma kraken happens. (8:05:39 PM) Remmon: Deep under the water, the magma kraken emerges from the soil, encounters cold water and causes a prompt steam explosion. Above the water the pirate vessel quite suddenly finds itself in the rough center of an explosion. (8:06:09 PM) Crowns: Oh dear. (8:06:30 PM) Birds: "I advise taking cover." (8:06:33 PM) ***Birds doesn't. (8:06:43 PM) ***Silk is /way/ ahead of Birds. (8:06:44 PM) Remmon: Your ship is peppered first by high velocity debris, then a meters high wave that splashes over the whole ship, threatening to throw anyone who fails on an athletics + dex check overboard. (8:06:48 PM) ***Crowns is taking up to the air instead. (8:07:03 PM) Remmon: Crowns cheats and flies above the wave. (8:07:27 PM) ***Birds disappears and reappears after the debris has passed (PD). (8:07:57 PM) Silk: !exalted 5: Yeh, I need to train Athletics. Or get that Dexterity Excellency. (8:07:57 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Yeh, I need to train Athletics. Or get that Dexterity Excellency.": (2 6 2 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:08:11 PM) Remmon: Silk goes for a swim (8:08:30 PM) ***Shield is thrown flying, mutters a brief prayer to the sun to get better at this, and... (8:08:38 PM) Shield: Ath to 2 (8:08:43 PM) Shield: !exalted 7 (8:08:44 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled (1 4 9 5 1 4 9). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:08:56 PM) Remmon: Shield manages to hold onto the ship, merely gets wet. (8:09:32 PM) Remmon: Birds reappears after the wave finishes washing things off the ship (8:09:46 PM) ***Birds helps any survivors get back onto the ship. (8:09:46 PM) ***Silk shrieks as she goes overboard (8:09:57 PM) Remmon: A few seconds later, the larger bits of the pirate ship that had been thrown straight up come back down. (8:10:06 PM) ***Shield sheathes his blade and jumps to Silk's rescue! (8:10:11 PM) Remmon: Fortunately all of the bits big enough to damage your ship fail to hit it (8:11:00 PM) Remmon: There are 60 dead Linowan pirates in the water, along with some of your ship's mercenaries. (8:12:32 PM) ***Crowns helps direct rescue efforts by spotting from above. (8:12:37 PM) ***Shield dutifully helps rescue the men, after he's gotten Silk into safety from the wetness. (8:12:40 PM) Birds: "It seems I've underestimated the strength of the explosion." (8:12:54 PM) ***Birds quietly adds: "...again." (8:14:00 PM) Remmon: "What happened to them? Where did their boat go?" (8:14:15 PM) Silk: "They exploded." (8:17:11 PM) Silk: "In a big way." (8:17:13 PM) Remmon: "You damaged my ship!" (8:17:23 PM) Silk: "She's still floating, isn't she?" (8:17:24 PM) Birds: "Sorry about the friendly fire. This spell is highly unreliable." (8:17:39 PM) Remmon: "Then why did you use it?" (8:17:55 PM) Silk: "Because otherwise we'd be up to our necks in pirates right now, hmm?" (8:18:02 PM) Birds: "I don't have any other offensive spell." (8:18:46 PM) Silk: "What do you prefer? This? Or having a blade held against your throat while they make off with your cargo. Or worse?" (8:20:21 PM) Remmon: "Couldn't you have used it a little further away from us?" (8:20:52 PM) Silk: "Not by the time we spotted it. Sorry about that." (8:21:45 PM) Remmon: "It's going to take days to get those sails fixed..." (8:22:33 PM) Remmon: The captain commences shouting commands at his crew, who begin to take the sails down and put the replacement sails up to replace them. (8:22:47 PM) Silk: "But hey, the pirates are gone. That's good, right? I don't think they'll be threatening /this/ water way for a while. Think of how much you can save on guards and the like." (8:22:52 PM) ***Birds helps with the repairs, being an experienced craftswoman. (8:23:40 PM) ***Shield shouts, being an experienced commander. (8:23:53 PM) ***Crowns loots wreckage, being an experienced looter. (8:24:15 PM) Remmon: "They'll be more of them, unfortunately..." (8:24:44 PM) Remmon: Crowns, it looks like any treasure they had sank promptly. All that's on the surface is broken wooden ship parts and dead floating Linowans (8:25:00 PM) Silk: "True, but with any luck, that will have spooked them for a while." (8:25:26 PM) Remmon: "Shouldn't you have left some of them alive to tell the others, in that case?" (8:25:34 PM) ***Crowns goes diving. (8:25:52 PM) Birds: "There are more?" (8:25:58 PM) Shield: "We left the wreckage, and I believe the magma kraken can still be formed into some warning text if Birds applies herself?" (8:26:15 PM) Silk: "I reckon the complete disapperance of a ship is /more/ scarey than one with a few survivors." (8:26:43 PM) Birds: "I'd need to cast another one." (8:27:19 PM) Remmon: Crowns, the waters are extremely muddy because of the explosion a few minutes earlier. Roll perception + Awareness to find anything of worth. (8:27:30 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:27:30 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (9 2 4 1 7 1 9). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:29:10 PM) Remmon: Crowns, you find very little of value. A few swords, one mostly intact but empty chest. (8:29:19 PM) Crowns: >Take sword. (8:32:25 PM) ***Crowns floats up again. "Does this look like a pirate sword?" (8:32:59 PM) ***Birds inspects it. (8:33:09 PM) Remmon: Has lore? (8:36:52 PM) Birds: Psh. (8:36:58 PM) Birds: I have Lore 5. (8:37:06 PM) Remmon: It is clearly a Linowan sword (8:37:20 PM) Birds: "It's a sword of Linowan make." (8:41:57 PM) ***Silk decides it it time to start learning how to get things to not hit her anymore. (8:42:16 PM) ***Silk i.e. Training Flowing Body Evasion (8:42:41 PM) ***Birds would be training something, but lacks experience. (8:44:23 PM) Remmon: So... (8:45:22 PM) Crowns: "So it's a pirate sword." (8:46:21 PM) Crowns: "When we get back, I'll check on the pirate haunt I visited earlier." (8:46:27 PM) Birds: "I see." (8:46:34 PM) Shield: "So how about that getting back?" (8:47:08 PM) Silk: "Why not stay onboard and enjoy the journey, help get things ship shape again?" (8:47:25 PM) Crowns: "Let's split. You get things ship shape, I'll spy on the pirates." (8:48:54 PM) Shield: "Anyone else here who can cast stormwind rider?" (8:49:44 PM) Crowns: "This is a civilized area, using it here would be impolite." (8:50:32 PM) Birds: "I think it's just me, unless Crowns has been doing covert research." (8:50:38 PM) Shield: "I'd rather be back in the city. There are things to do there." (8:50:58 PM) Shield: "But sure, if you have the escape option, I can wait." (8:50:59 PM) Crowns: "I have been doing covert research, but not on that." (8:51:13 PM) Birds: It's hardly covert if you admit it. (8:51:26 PM) Crowns: Shush. (8:53:59 PM) ***Birds gets the ship in shape. (8:54:14 PM) ***Silk continues training. (8:54:23 PM) ***Crowns takes the hobos back to the city, drops off the hobos at a tavern with some beer money, then goes to the Evening Master with a preliminary report. (8:54:26 PM) Remmon: The ship is well enough shape to stay afloat and the crew are working on getting the new sails up so it can continue its trip. (8:54:48 PM) ***Shield stands around uselessly fidgeting for six days. (8:55:07 PM) Remmon: Crowns arrives at Nexus an hour before noon and is let in to see the Evening Master after a short wait. (8:55:38 PM) Crowns: "Hello. I won't waste your time, as this is just a preliminary report: We found and destroyed one of the Linowan raider ships after intercepting one of their homing pigeons telling us which ship they'd attack." (8:56:05 PM) Crowns: "I am now going to spy on one of their locals further, possibly intercept another homing pigeon, and then you can presumably sweep in and arrest everyone in the wrong bar." (8:56:08 PM) Crowns: *locales (8:57:15 PM) Remmon: "I see. Well, that's fast then." (8:57:30 PM) Crowns: "Be seeing you." (8:57:41 PM) Crowns: (They may not need six days. I intend to go back and check in shortly.) (8:58:59 PM) ***Crowns uses Flawlessly Impenetrable Disguise, sleeps an hour to regain motes, then throws some Socialize Excellency at schmoozing his way into the pirate bar and listening to see if any homing pigeons have arrived here yet (or the lack of them that should have arrived). (8:59:41 PM) Remmon: Crowns, communications so far have been good from what you hear. No report of the ship going missing yet. Then again, it's only been a few hours. (9:00:29 PM) Crowns: Right then. Hmm. Should have tried to loot a homing pigeon off that ship. Oh well. (9:01:22 PM) ***Crowns goes off to pick up the agatae again, zoom zooms back to the ship to see the others in that evening. (9:02:42 PM) Remmon: Crowns returns, with or without hobos? (9:03:08 PM) Crowns: Without. (9:03:13 PM) Remmon: Okies (9:06:00 PM) Birds: "Are our exalts-to-be safe and sound?" (9:06:15 PM) Crowns: "Last I checked, yes. Also: Pirate lounge still unaware, Evening Master notified, Evening Master happy." (9:07:11 PM) Silk: "Awesome." (9:08:12 PM) Birds: "Mhm. Continuing along as planned?" (9:09:34 PM) ***Shield nods. (9:09:37 PM) Crowns: "I think so. We may or may not see more pirates along the way. About two days from now I intend to check in on the pirate lounge again and see if they're panicked." (9:09:59 PM) Silk: "Alright. Sounds like a plan." (9:10:23 PM) Remmon: 2 days pass uneventfully. (9:11:03 PM) ***Birds vents. (9:11:12 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: ARGH (9:11:12 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "ARGH": (6 4 7 3). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 2. (9:11:24 PM) Remmon: Roll for resonance too (9:11:38 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: RESONANCE (9:11:39 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "RESONANCE": (2 2 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (9:11:57 PM) Remmon: The Neverborn are a little annoyed, but are distracted. (9:12:00 PM) Birds: !exalted 3 7 2: Conviction for WP (9:12:00 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conviction for WP": (7 8 5; 3 5 8). Successes (TN 7) = 2; 1. (9:12:39 PM) Crowns: Becoming un-Abyssaled can be done with redemption or a hypothetical Turning Up The Light spell. Becoming un-Infernaled requires handing your shard over to Lytek (hard to do while alive). (9:14:27 PM) Crowns: (TUTL is a hypothetical mirror to printed spell Dimming Of The Light, which turns a Solar into an Abyssal.) (9:17:10 PM) Remmon: Right... (9:17:22 PM) Remmon: So, Crowns heads back to the city again to check up on the pirate bar? (9:17:26 PM) Crowns: Yes. (9:18:07 PM) Birds: Crowns APPEARS in a PIRATE bar. Roll AppSail. (9:18:27 PM) Crowns: !exalted 2: AppSail. (9:18:28 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "AppSail.": (3 10). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:18:39 PM) Crowns: !exalted 9 7 1 3: More seriously, ManipSoc, 6m personal on Second Excellency (9:18:39 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "More seriously, ManipSoc, 6m personal on Second Excellency": (10 10 9 1 1 8 3 7 10). Successes (TN 7) +3 = 12. (9:19:15 PM) Remmon: Crowns, despite your ridiculous amount of success, you can no longer find the pirates at their bar. (9:19:35 PM) Remmon: Apparently they informed the barkeeper that they were going on a holiday, yesterday evening, before leaving. (9:20:37 PM) Crowns: "Dammit, they left without me." (9:20:44 PM) ***Crowns stomps out of the bar in disguise and frustration. (9:22:13 PM) ***Crowns thinks. 1) Go back to others, check for more pirates. 2) Go to Night Master, give report. 3) Go to bad, get drunk. (9:22:19 PM) Crowns: *bar (9:22:56 PM) Shield: ((Time to roll Temperance?)) (9:23:16 PM) Crowns: ((That was long ago. I've raised it to serious levels now.)) (9:23:34 PM) Remmon: ((Okay... So do 2, then 3) (9:23:52 PM) Crowns: ((Sounds good.)) (9:25:08 PM) Remmon: You've no problems getting into the evening master's offices again. (9:25:14 PM) ***Crowns hands in report on Linowan pirates encountered on river, attempted shooting of everyone by pirates thus verifying their pirate raider status, specification of "destruction" of Linowan vessel by it exploding. (9:26:14 PM) ***Crowns follows up with report that pirates appear to have been spooked like nobody's business and fled the city, also delivers address of bar, and gives name of vessel that pirates attempted to attack so that its captain and crew can be contacted for verification of events. (9:26:45 PM) ***Crowns also offers the pirate sword, if they have merchants or sorcerers who want to try tracing its provenance. (9:26:59 PM) ***Birds plays Gateway with any takers. (9:27:08 PM) ***Shield takes Birds up on that. (9:27:22 PM) Remmon: The evening master thanks you for your prompt assistance with the problem and tells you he will arrange your permit to allow entrance into the first age tombs. (9:28:16 PM) Crowns: "No hurry. I'm going to return to the others and accompany the ship for a few more days to do repairs and watch for more pirates until it docks, then we'll all return here for the permit." (9:29:25 PM) Shield: ((Don't tell bureaucrats not to hurry.)) (9:29:28 PM) Remmon: "Then I shall have your permit waiting for you when you return, Crowns." (9:29:43 PM) Crowns: ((I just told him that we made a ship explode. :P)) (9:30:22 PM) Birds: !exalted 5: Gateway! (9:30:22 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Gateway!": (7 10 9 1 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (9:30:26 PM) ***Crowns picks up the hobos again, strongly suggests that more drinking right now might be a bad idea. (9:30:28 PM) Shield: ((IntWar?)) (9:30:41 PM) Birds: (Int/Wits+War.) (9:30:59 PM) ***Crowns takes them off to the ship again so they can be sick (and seasick) into the water instead of a tavern. (9:31:08 PM) Shield: !exalted 6: Gateway. (9:31:09 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Gateway.": (5 1 10 8 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (9:31:09 PM) ***Silk watches Birds and Shield (9:31:28 PM) Shield: ((Er, wait.)) (9:31:30 PM) Remmon: Shield wins convincingly. (9:31:35 PM) Shield: ((I misremembered stats.)) (9:31:44 PM) Shield: !exalted 4: Gateway (9:31:44 PM) PainBot: Shield rolled "Gateway": (8 5 3 6). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:32:06 PM) Remmon: By cheating. When Birds realises this, he loses horribly. (9:32:21 PM) Birds: Hilarity. (9:32:35 PM) Crowns: (Surely it should be an extended roll. :P) (9:32:41 PM) Crowns: (Or is that only when it matters? :P) (9:32:45 PM) Shield: ((Yes.)) (9:32:47 PM) Remmon: (Only when it matters) (9:33:20 PM) Crowns: Hobos back on ship, ship back on track, pirates gone. (9:33:30 PM) ***Shield briefly considers praying to the sun on guidance to beat Birds at this, but lets it be. (9:33:42 PM) Shield: (s/on/for) (9:33:44 PM) ***Birds occupies herself with training the hobos when they arrive. (9:33:57 PM) Remmon: The hobos are trained more. (9:34:11 PM) Crowns: Poke them with a poke of enlightenment. (9:36:12 PM) ***Birds teaches them Lore. When they are all literate, she switches to Occult. (9:40:28 PM) Remmon: The hobos become literate (9:40:46 PM) ***Shield sits in on the Occult classes. (9:40:59 PM) Remmon: Another 5 days pass before you arrive in Lookshy. (9:43:08 PM) ***Silk has learnt Dodge Hax Charm by now. (9:43:35 PM) ***Crowns leaves the hobos to get drunk and spread tall tales again while the others pop off to visit the Evening Master again. (9:43:51 PM) ***Crowns intends to take the next evening then to summon another sesseljae. (9:43:56 PM) Crowns: -e (9:43:59 PM) Crowns: *agata (9:44:53 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: Venting (9:44:54 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Venting": (4 8 6 2). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 2. (9:45:00 PM) Crowns: Or we can all Stormwind Rider. (9:45:06 PM) Shield: Let's. (9:46:25 PM) ***Birds summons a Stormwind Rider for getting everyone back to Nexus. (9:46:34 PM) ***Birds is sure the DBs on site won't mind. At all. (9:47:00 PM) ***Birds casts out of personal. (9:47:10 PM) ***Shield suggests they do that outside the city. (9:47:14 PM) Crowns: They'll only mind if they look very closely at you. Which they'd only do if they minded in the first place. (9:47:19 PM) Remmon: The DBs on site do not realise in time what's happening. By the time they might be ready to do something about it, you're dozens of miles away. (9:47:24 PM) ***Crowns tells the hobos not to panic, this is a magic storm. (9:48:06 PM) Remmon: The hobos are wondering if they can use giant metal surfboards to surf in a storm like this. (9:48:47 PM) Birds: "YOU CAN, ACTUALLY." (9:51:21 PM) Remmon: By the evening, you are back in Nexus, having landed a few miles from the walls. (9:53:33 PM) Crowns: Time to pick up our permits from the Evening Master. (9:53:48 PM) Crowns: For visiting the tombs, summoning demons, and teaching sorcery. (9:53:58 PM) Remmon: Indeed. (9:54:14 PM) Remmon: His secretary has them ready for you. (9:59:00 PM) Remmon: It is by then early evening (9:59:34 PM) Crowns: I will use the evening to whip up another sesseljae. We can explore tombs tomorrow, when there are fewer undead awake. (10:00:21 PM) Remmon: Excellent (10:00:31 PM) Remmon: Will Birds be getting motes from Crowns tonight? (10:00:35 PM) Crowns: "Birds! Do you want the hobos to see the summoning?" (10:01:05 PM) Birds: "Certainly, it will be a great primer for their Occult training." (10:01:11 PM) Crowns: "You think they're ready?" (10:01:31 PM) Birds: "To see a demon? Sure. They'll probably think it 'radical' or something." (10:02:31 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Resonance (10:02:32 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Resonance": (5 4 10 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (10:02:51 PM) Remmon: The Neverborn are annoyed at your fraternisation with mortals. (10:04:12 PM) ***Birds doesn't vent, just because they're about to go dungeon crawling. (10:04:56 PM) Remmon: Righto. Time to roll for that summoning. (10:05:22 PM) ***Crowns draws up summoning diagrams on the floor. (10:05:31 PM) ***Crowns adds a few completely unnecessary candles that look cool for the hobos. (10:05:43 PM) Birds: "Observe the summoning circle. It is a very..." Birds instructs the hobos as they watch. (10:05:47 PM) ***Crowns warns the hobos to not touch the diagram because it might result in stuff leaking out at them. (10:06:04 PM) ***Shield watches too, with some interest. And also as backup in case it goes horribly wrong. (10:06:22 PM) ***Crowns does some larcenous tricks with stuff in his hands, pretending it's appearing and disappearing like magic, playing the moment for all it's worth. (10:07:04 PM) ***Crowns starts the summoning in earnest. "MALFEAS! By the oaths of surrender, I command you: yield up your denizens!" (10:07:41 PM) ***Crowns spends 20 motes on the spell and 30 motes on reducing the agata's pool. (10:07:54 PM) ***Crowns flares with golden light, obscuring his face behind a halo. (10:08:20 PM) Crowns: (No, I want an agata so we have enough transports for everyone at once.) (10:08:24 PM) Crowns: (We have one too little at present.) (10:09:30 PM) Remmon: Stunt 2 (10:10:01 PM) Crowns: !exalted 12: WP+Ess+2. (10:10:01 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "WP+Ess+2.": (8 8 3 7 2 3 7 9 6 7 6 9). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:10:14 PM) Remmon: !exalted 3: Screwed horribly... (10:10:14 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Screwed horribly...": (4 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (10:10:24 PM) Remmon: Crowns binds the agata (10:11:09 PM) Crowns: "I bind you to service for a year and a day. You will serve as a beast of burden and carry our company about." (10:13:05 PM) Remmon: The hobos are impressed at seeing an Agata just appear out of nowhere like that. (10:13:59 PM) Birds: "The demon didn't actually teleport in, exactly. They start walking the Endless Desert five days before the summoning." (10:14:20 PM) ***Birds gives a word of warning to the hobos: (10:14:33 PM) Remmon: "How do they know when to start walking?" (10:15:36 PM) Birds: "Don't ask. They just do. The oaths of surrender, mentioned by Crowns, only apply to Exalted and Gods. If you ever learn Sorcery, know that if you summon a demon, you will not be able to bind it to your will automatically - you will need to negotiate with it, and possibly fight it." (10:17:46 PM) Remmon: "We should make them surrender!" (10:17:48 PM) Stalker Z@3A600C.A966FF.5BF32D.8E7ABA entered the room. (10:17:48 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o Stalker) by ChanServ (10:19:13 PM) Birds: "I would advise against summoning the more dangerous demons. I'll give you a briefing on the most common types in the morning." (10:21:00 PM) Remmon: "Okay." (10:21:39 PM) Remmon: Tomorrow comes. Any last second preparations before running headfirst into an ancient first age tomb to loot it? (10:22:11 PM) Birds: I have nothing to declare. (10:22:11 PM) Crowns: Purchase ten foot poles. (10:22:24 PM) Remmon: How many? (10:22:36 PM) Crowns: A dozen. (10:22:39 PM) Remmon: Righto (10:23:09 PM) Crowns: Also a couple of spare knives for throwing, jamming into places, breaking off, and otherwise having spares. (10:23:18 PM) Remmon: Okies (10:23:22 PM) Remmon: Anybody else? (10:23:54 PM) Shield: Anyone have pen and paper? (10:24:03 PM) Shield: Or enough Int to make that redundant? (10:24:06 PM) Remmon: I'm sure Birds has some. (10:24:49 PM) Birds: I have IntLore of 10. (10:27:32 PM) Remmon: Right. Off to the first age solar tomb! (10:27:50 PM) Remmon: Which is where we'll end for today, so I can have a proper tomb set up for next week ;p (10:27:59 PM) Crowns: Hmm. Should we bring dematerialized agatae? (10:28:04 PM) Silk is now known as xp194 (10:28:11 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy (10:28:18 PM) Birds: Experience? (10:28:21 PM) Shield is now known as EvilDarkLord (10:28:28 PM) Remmon: None, muhahahaha! (10:28:32 PM) Remmon: Okay fine, 4xp all (10:28:44 PM) Remmon: Story xp is coming up within the next few sessions too, no doubt